narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Dariel Senju/La verdadera razón por la que Kaguya temía a Momoshiki y Kinshiki
right|300px|thumb|Momoshiki y Kinshiki planeando todo desde otro planeta. Hola internet, en esta entrada de blog quiero compartirles información interesante que encontré recientemente en las novelas de Naruto que aclaran muchas cosas y dejan otras al aire. Recientemente en la trama del Narutoverse tuvimos la irrupción de Kinshiki y Momoshiki, una pareja de Ōtsutsuki que fungen como villanos principales de Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Se especulaba que estos dos eran aquellos a los que Kaguya temía y por los que quería un ejército de Zetsu Blanco, en el fandom nos quedamos escépticos debido a que por lo mostrado ninguno de los dos parecía ser una amenaza mayor a Kaguya ni nada por el estilo, debido a que fueron superados por Naruto y Sasuke. Pues bien, resulta y acontece que nos faltaba toda la historia y que la amenaza que representaban era mucho mayor de lo visto por ciertas razones. En la novela de la película de Boruto se narran detalles no incluidos en la película ya sea por una cuestión de post-producción que elimino y descarto escenas de la película o ya sea porque en la novela se pueden leer lo que los personajes piensan en ciertas partes a diferencia de muchas veces en otros medios. En la novela se narra lo siguiente cuando Momoshiki ha comido a Kinshiki y está a punto de enfrentarse a Naruto y Sasuke: Momoshiki, who had passed from being an ogre into a comrade-eating fiend and transformed into a inhumane demon, began to suck in the chakra from his surroundings. He was even draining the chakra that was beyond the parallel dimension he’d made. Sasuke could clearly see the stream with his rinnegan. It could mean only one thing. “Don’t tell me he’s…!” “Aa. He plans to indiscriminately eat up all of this star’s chakra.” They couldn’t allow such a thing to happen. This wasn’t a problem of scrambling for the bijuu anymore. This was a question of whether mankind who lived on this star would be able to greet tomorrow. “There will be destruction.” Traducción de Cacatua Cuya traducción al español sería: «'''Momoshiki, que había pasado de ser un ogro a un demonio que se comió a su camarada y se transformó en un demonio inhumano, '''comenzó a sorber el chakra de su entorno. Incluso estaba drenando el chakra que estaba más allá de la dimensión paralela que había hecho. Sasuke podía ver claramente la corriente con su Rinnegan. Podría significar sólo una cosa. - ¡No me digas que es…! - Sí. Planea comer indiscriminadamente todo el chakra de esta estrella. No podían permitir que tal cosa sucediera. Este ya no era más un problema de robarse a los Bijū. Esta era una cuestión de si la humanidad que vivía en esta estrella sería capaz de recibir el mañana. - Habrá destrucción.»''' Impresionante la cantidad de datos relevantes que se incluyen en un par de párrafos. Vamos a desmenuzarlo por partes: thumb|250px|El Planeta creado por Momoshiki tiene una atmósfera y ambiente particular. :'1.-' Primero nos aclaran que Momoshiki fue quien creo la dimensión en la que tuvieron la batalla en la película. Por dimensión paralela se entiende que es un planeta creado por Momoshiki cercano a dicha estrella de igual manera a las dimensiones de Kaguya. Con esto se presenta la duda de si la capacidad de crear cosas como planetas/dimensiones es una cualidad propia de los Ōtsutsuki para que les resulte tan básico hacer algo como eso. :'2.-' Momoshiki es capaz de drenar el chakra que lo rodea incluso aunque esté en otros mundos paralelos, de una forma similar a lo que hizo Kaguya con el chakra de las personas atrapadas en el Tsukuyomi Infinito y que llevo a su dimensión principal para crear la Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad Expansiva. En otras palabras el poder de absorber chakra de los Ōtsutsuki trasciende dimensiones/mundos. thumb|250px|El Sol iluminando el planeta de Momoshiki. :'3.-' Lo más importante de todo, sobre lo poderoso que era Momoshiki. Se nos narra como literalmente Momoshiki se estaba comiendo el Sol que estaba cerca de dicho planeta aumentando su poder para luego dejar sin estrella dicho Sistema Solar aniquilando todas las civilizaciones y especies que habitaban los planetas circundantes. Momoshiki es tan poderoso como para consumir estrellas creando una reacción en cadena que destruya sistemas solares completos. A partir de aquí simplemente voy a comentar la información dada en la novela y lo que significa para la serie a mi forma de entender, por lo que todo queda en supuestos y posibilidades planteadas por un fan y no una afirmación de que así es o será, puesto a que no es algo confirmado oficialmente siendo solo conjeturas y que en el futuro puede ser desvelada información que contradiga mis suposiciones. Bien, para mi fue algo muy asombroso cuando me tope con dichos datos navegando por foros en inglés, no me lo creí hasta que constate que era cierto con mis propios ojos debido a lo que plantea para la serie. Primero una confirmación de que los personajes son mucho más poderosos de lo que asumen algunas personas, puesto que Momoshiki es capaz de crear planetas con facilidad estando en base, y un Momoshiki mucho más fuerte no era capaz de derrotar a Naruto y Sasuke. thumb|right|300px|Momoshiki Transformado, versión Ikemoto.Como mencione más arriba, no creímos que Momoshiki fuera la amenaza que tanto aterraba a Kaguya porque por ejemplo en la película solo se mostró luchando con Taijutsu contra los protagonistas, pero en los detalles de la novela se aclaran demasiadas cosas importantes que quedaron por fuera. Para mi, Kaguya no temía lo que eran Kinshiki y Momoshiki en si mismos, eran personajes fuertes que podían poner en aprietos a personajes como Naruto y Sasuke, pero no plantear realmente una amenaza invencible que no pueda ser derrotada con esfuerzo. Pero cuando Momoshiki adquiere el poder de Kinshiki y todos los que vinieron tras él sus habilidades son potenciadas de manera increíble, siendo esta la clave: ''Kaguya no temía a Momoshiki, temía a lo que Momoshiki podría convertirse.'' Tenga en mente esto: '''Momoshiki con un poder recién adquirido estaba devorando un Sol por completo, al final obtendría toda la energía que tuviera esa estrella convirtiéndose en un personaje de escala estelar ¿pero que nos dice que se detendría ahí? ¿qué nos dice que no podría seguir consumiendo más energía de otras estrellas aumentando su poder paulatinamente hasta convertirse en un ser demasiado poderoso? Esto es lo que plantea lo narrado en la novela y sugiere que era realmente lo que temía, Momoshiki podría llegar a convertirse en un ser que ni Kaguya podría enfrentar. Esto también plantea otras conjeturas, puesto que Momoshiki solo adquirió dicha habilidad tras obtener el poder de Kinshiki y de los antecesores de su linaje, y como Kinshiki tampoco demostró poder hacerlo, puede que los Ōtsutsuki solo puedan hacer algo como eso tras cierto número de sucesiones. Sucesiones que sólo se han mostrado y sugerido entre los miembros masculinos del Clan Ōtsutsuki, abriendo la posibilidad de que su sociedad se componga por un sistema patriarcal de ceder el poder adquirido por miles de años y generaciones a los miembros masculinos de la familia. ¿Sería la necesidad de escapar de un sistema como ese la razón por la que Kaguya se queda en la Tierra, consume el Fruto de Chakra del Shinju y prepara un ejército para defenderse de otros miembros de su raza que quieran atacarla o llevarla con ellos? Sinceramente se puede especular mucho al respecto, Kaguya tampoco mostró la capacidad de absorber algo como un Sol por lo que aún cuando se convirtió en inmortal y un ser con poderes inmensos al consumir el Fruto de Chakra, el poder adquirido no se compara con el heredado por las sucesiones de Ōtsutsuki durante milenios. Una teoría loca aborda mi mente ahora, veamos: a pesar de que Momoshiki podía adquirir un poder tan enorme al ingerir a Kinshiki buscaba la inmortalidad que Kaguya obtuvo, ella misma tenía un gran poder más la inmortalidad al consumir el fruto pero aún así se mostraba preocupada de sus pares. Ambos adquirieron uno de estos poderes pero o buscaban el otro o tenían miedo de el, siendo que estaban incompletos. Aunque quien sabe, quizás haya Ōtsutsuki por ahí mucho más fuertes que Momoshiki y sea a ellos a los que temía la Princesa Conejo. left|thumb|250px|Momoshiki consume a Kinshiki.La conjetura sería que, Kaguya consume el fruto y adquiere tanto grandes habilidades como inmortalidad, pero sabiendo que no puede obtener el poder heredado por generaciones en las distintas familias de su clan decide crear un ejército para protegerse de los miembros de su familia que desearan atacar su jardín y arrebatarle su inmortalidad. Mientras que por otro lado Momoshiki está destinado a obtener el poder heredado por generaciones sin embargo esté no le brindará la juventud e inmortalidad que tanto le cuesta mantener consumiendo más y más chakra, por lo que desea el Fruto del Shinju que es especial y que ofrece dicha cualidad de manera inherente al consumirlo completando su evolución a un ser más trascendental. Y notarán que menciono varias veces la palabra familia al referirme a los Ōtsutsuki, porque yo tengo la impresión de que su estructura social se divide en distintas familias que descienden de un antepasado común y que están jerarquizadas según su influencia y poder, dedicándose a cosechar chakra por distintas partes del Universo para mantener su juventud y prolongar sus vidas hasta conseguir un poderoso y especial fruto de algún Shinju particular que brinde la inmortalidad completa, heredando el poder obtenido durante toda su vida a los miembros varones de su familia. Pero está solo es una teoría loca que no tiene ningún fundamento más que una posibilidad que surgió en mi mente al observar la trama. Si que da para mucho el Clan Ōtsutsuki, tenemos una raza de alienigenas capaz de crear planetas/dimensiones, vivir por miles de años y realizar viajes dimensionales/intergalacticos, que además pueden ver el futuro de otras especies con su Byakugan, capaces de trascender la vida como espíritus, así como otorgar sellos especiales y particulares. Si no le sacan provecho a unos seres tan interesantes y con tanto para mostrar sería un sacrilegio. Bueno hasta aquí dejo este blog, ya he dicho y especulado demasiado al respecto. Se que algunos sienten pereza y desidia al ver la posibilidad de que más Ōtsutsuki entren en la historia de la serie por ya haber salido varios teniendo la impresión de que es repetitivo y poco imaginativo, pero realmente viendo todo lo que se ha hablado y planteado de dicho clan lo más correcto y lógico sea que estos tengan otras participaciones en la serie que desvelen más sobre ellos y el origen del chakra y Shinju. Aunque si esto pasase que sea manejado de manera correcta y no abusiva. Bien eso es todo, gracias por leer si desean comentar algo al respecto o aportar datos la caja de comentarios está disponible para ustedes, hasta la próxima. Categoría:Entradas